The purpose of the proposed study is to gather data on lifestyle factors and health behaviors in a black population which crosses a broad range of socioeconomic levels and ages. Approximately 700 employees of two historically black campuses of the University of North Carolina will be assessed for diet behavior, exercise patterns, cholesterol, triglycerides, blood pressure, percent body fat, smoking patterns and health history. This information will then be used to implement and analyze diet and exercise interven- tions. The interventions will be primarily aimed at reducing the cardiovascular risk factors of hypertension, obesity and elevated blood fats. The specific aims of this study are: 1) to establish a baseline across socioeconomic boundaries for black people in terms of certain health behaviors and prevalence of risk factors for cardiovascular disease; 2) to verify that baseline by comparisons among specified groups and to national data; 3) to study intervention techniques for identified risk factors; 4) to involve black students in an area of biomedical research which is under represented by and would greatly benefit from black investigator involvement. Specific hypotheses to be considered are: 1) Disparity in health status between black and white Americans is due in large part to lifestyle factors which can be modified through education if education is appropriate for the cultural background; 2) Poor dietary habits and sedentary lifestyle will be greater in the lower socioeconomic groups than in the higher socioeconomic groups studied: 3) Race is not an independent risk factor for cardiovascular disease, but, rather, the disparity between races in other modifiable risk factors gives race the appearance of an independent risk factor.